Teacher's Pet
by MaliJo
Summary: When you're risking your job by dating one of your students named Anna, you've got to be careful. When that student's older sister named Elsa is very over protective and stops at nothing to keep you faithful, you've got to be extra careful and when you find yourself falling for the older sister, it must be game over. If this is your life, you must be Hans Westerguard. (Helsa/Hanna)
1. Anna Arendelle

**A/N:**** Hi! So another Frozen story... **

**Hans has a split nature, you'll get what he's all about as the chapters go on. Which reminds me, first chapters are usually quite sucky so sorry about that. **

**If you're confused, this is a love triangle thingy between Hans, Anna and Elsa. I think we introduce Elsa not till chapter 5 or whatever, focus on the Hanna first I guess. Just a little, it's a bit unrequited for Anna if you get what I mean, Hans just has the hots for her older sister xD. So I hope you'll enjoy this story, can I possible get some follows and faves? Maybe a couple of reviews? I can't tell you when I'll update this but I can tell you that I _will _update it soon. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or the hints of Tangled, nothing is mine besides the plot and a few OCs. (Cover image by rain1940 on Deviantart). **

**RATED T: For heavy language, a few innuendos... Read at your own accord.**

**~MaliJo x**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Anna Arendelle

* * *

He was running. He was running so fast that he felt his heart pulse wildly in his throat, his lungs gasping for air but he didn't stop. First impressions were everything when it came to your first day of work and unfortunately for Hans, he was running late. As luck would have it, his alarm became the first nuisance of the morning, every bad thing shortly following after like a row of dominos, chasing Hans and trying to stop him. That wasn't even his excuse that he would at any cause, lie about… He was a rather good liar. But not today, not even his _on the spot _fibs could allow him to worm his way out.

Besides his pathetic alarm giving him barely fifteen minutes to slide through his morning routine and be out of the door. It so happens that breakfast cereal tastes better when it's _not _moldy, showers work better when they're _not _cold and getting dressed flows better when you can actually find your shoes that somehow ended up in the freezer. So with a cold shower handy and frozen solid black shoes around his tired feet, this morning was miserable.

And as if it couldn't get any worse, rain started to fall as soon as he waddled onto the doorstep and found that he'd locked himself out from the shock of the downpour and unable to fetch his umbrella. Yeah, being Hans sucked, Monday mornings sucked and he was starting to think that doing this every morning on the weekdays was going to be pretty crappy.

Somehow, this runt of the litter passed his A levels for his subject, earned a degree, PGCE and QTS in none other than… History! To the extent of his _historic _knowledge, a job as a history teacher in Arendelle's little university paid well and was overall satisfying. Or so he read because right now as soon to be named _Mr. Westerguard _sprinted helplessly through the cold water, receiving that chilly shower once more as merciful drops of rain slapped his pinkened cheeks and damped his hair and clothes, he begged to differ.

Hans knew if he stopped, not only would he be wasting time but that feeling of when your lungs harden and your throat stings to the point you can barely breathe anymore would arise and take away the last of his energy, he knew it. He just had to keep on going, the peaks of Arendelle's university was in sight, and he was within small distance.

A smile spread across his face happily as he found himself nearing the gates, getting closer and closer each second. That was until he glanced down at his watch and realising to his dreaded horror, that he was literally _running _ten minutes late into their class. He'd have to pull out all the strings and push his strength to the limit if he wanted to even get a word in about the stupid battle of Hastings or whatever he was due to teach.

"Oh crap" he suddenly came to a halt, realising that in his hands, he carried nothing but his little green box of sandwiches. He was meant to bring papers and memory sticks and oh fuck… he forgot it all.

Hans glanced behind him, the rain falling heavier than before and his little box appartment another ten minute run away. He couldn't go back… or could he? No… By the time he'd fish out his prepared lesson that he remembered packing the night before, (if not remembering where he put it after) the lesson itself would already be at its end and Hans' troubles would have been for nothing, he may as well just stay in his home like a shy hermit and never wander out of his door again, not even for the weekly paper.

Hans then realised that he was wasting time right now, staring at the gates that would lead him into the university and not making a single move to get inside where it was warm and dry… and where his future could debatably lie.

The man's mind was made up. He cursed his features with a look of foul determination and stormed louder than the clouds above him, through the gates, past the murky puddles and towards the large doors of the university which was like any typical university. Lanky orange brick walls, fancy pillars and statues and a look of fine richness on each window and cobbled step yet a rather predictable inside. No change there.

As he stumbled in through the heavy doors, some passing students and teachers eyed him up and down behind their spectacles and unnecessary hipster glasses, books clutched to their chest and their lips pursed tightly with judgement. At that moment, Hans lost the initial wave of determination. His throat felt bruised from the panting, the sudden whoosh of warmth from indoors hit his cold and wet skin, causing his exposed flesh to burn like a way you wouldn't really be able to understand unless felt. Not to these people sniggering at him anyway.

One thing Hans noticed was all the professors were rather old. Hans was twenty-five and could easily blend in with the minor students passing him by, no one would even know he was a teacher. That didn't make him feel ecstatic but it brought a smile to his face when he realised, his reputation as a history teacher shall not be all doom and gloom as he travels the halls, dripping in rainwater and panting like an excited dog.

_Onwards! _He thought to himself victoriously, marching quickly towards one of the old teachers. A small stick-like man with a typical moustache and Harry Potter glasses, his face as grey as his aging hair.

"Excuse me… sir may you tell me where I can get to room 340, history?" Hans asked, his fingers twiddling around as he spoke. The other man raised his bushy eyebrows and chuckled towards one of the fellow teachers.

"Pity, isn't it?" The professor spoke quietly to his snooty friends, though loud enough for Hans to hear.

The redhead was about to snap _"Just tell me where the room is you chicken with the face of a monkey" _but he wisely held back his words, biting down on his tongue and smiling a smile, too sincere to be real. First impressions, are everything and besides, he was good at lying, good at putting on an act… as mentioned earlier. His smile subsided sweetly as the man who Hans now found the name for as 'Duke' spoke his next words.

"You must be Mr. Westerguard, correct?"

_Shit… No lying now. _

"That is correct" Hans answered, scratching the back of his wet neck awkwardly. The pads of his fingers ran across his now damp and stringy auburn hair and he sighed as if to say _"Just my luck"_. His hair was one of the very few things that brought him moderate respect as a teacher of a young age. The sophisticated sweep of soft red strands and unique and mature streak of sideburns. Oh dear how he'd be teased… and the amount of hair products he used even in the cold shower this morning to give it such a glossy touch. A waste of money _and _time. In fact, Hans was beginning to _smell _the first impression idea, it smelt strongly of bullshit. He could already feel that moldy cereal churning away terribly in his stomach.

It was clear this Duke Weasel guy wasn't going to get him far in this monstrosity of a tedious building and so he wondered his own way through the halls and rooms, scanning past the numbers and it just so happened luck was on his side now for the time being as he approached room 340 and quickly scuttled in, taking a sigh of relief against the door.

Well… his audience seemed the least to say _dying of boredom _and each student watched him with cool boredom circling their expectant eyes. They were like a giant pack of zombies, staring at Hans like a fresh brain to dig into and excusing the last itty bitty detail, he was in a way.

Fuck luck, he had nothing to teach these almost-adults who just want to go and get pissed and smoke weed, not learn about… Well, perhaps Hans' life story considering, he had nothing to teach them. Boy was his life story long, not something you could fit into a measly forty-two minutes, or in history for that matter. Instead, he graced the people with a tilted head and coy smile which appeared both welcoming and creepy, judging by the expressions on the majority of the student's faces anyway. Hans said all he could think of. He remembered snippets of the lesson he prepared but not much… not much… So very simply...

"America…" He started. "America" he then repeated, setting down his sandwich box on the wooden desk and kneeling one foot on the chair whilst he faced his class, stroking his chin slyly. "America" Hans whispered, thinking of _anything else _to add besides another exaggerated _America_. It was beginning to feel like he was singing a pop song in a courtroom. Intimidating… annoying.

_An introduction! That sounds good…_

"Good morning, I am your professor, and you are my class, the experts. Welcome to your history class and most importantly, welcome to, America. Any questions?"

A dozen hands flew in the air and from what Hans could spy, people were… grinning, smiling… in his class? Surely not but whatever, he didn't mind, not even that smirk of his minded, he was feeling pretty fabulous right now.

"No questions!" He demanded and some of the hands floated back down to their sides. "I, your teacher, shall tell you all you need to know!"

_Great, this is perfect, they love me! I'm loved! Let's teach their ass off! _

"America…" Hans started again, earning some exasperated groans from the audience which he shook off patiently, shootin them a _"really kid? Keep your ass to yourself" _look. Finally Hans puffed out his chest and envisioned a spotlight pooling bright whiteness onto him as he spoke dramatically, raising his hand above a make-do horizon and reaching up for the clouds which he imagined to be just inside the roof he held out to.

"America was originally inhabited by the natives, of course, as you know. We are living on stolen land where much blood was spilt… But that's ok because we know that deep in their hearts, they wanted us to take all their land and rape their women, they gave us that liberty without hesitation, so let us pray… but not now, in our minds of course, we haven't a minute to waste".

_I can feel my beautiful hair drying already..._

Hans cleared his throat and licked his lips before continuing, waltzing around the class with his hands clasped behind his back.

"We stole their land, yes we stole their-"

"Pot!?" called one of the students. Hans grinned, clapping his hands together.

"Yes, we did, wow you're a genius, why can't you all be like this dude, folks?! Hey how about, since you're so clever, _you_ take my place!" Hans grinned eagerly, his expression unreadable. Perhaps he was joking around or telling the truth. A few students laughed nervously at the uncertainty.

"I'm okay, man" replied the guy who had added to the conversation. Hans looked slightly disappointed before shaking the grudge free from his broad shoulders and continuing with his speech.

"So we thank our old Indian chief and redmen, we thank Christopher Columbus and most importantly, we thank history and… _America_" he curled his sentence off with a proud smile and long blink.

At one of the back rows of endless wooden desks stacked with papers, notebooks, pencil cases and flasks of coffee, one girl raised her hand, her teal eyes twinkling before Hans though as he said very clearly… _no questions_.

"I'm sorry young lady but questions at the end" Hans spoke politely.

"But sir this is important…" stammered the girl. Hans opened his eyes and gazed towards her expectantly.

"Are you in need of the facilities?" He asked bluntly.

"No…"

"Are you dying?"

"No"

"Are you about to give birth?"

"No, no but-"

"Then whatever you need to ask can wait…"

Hans swivelled round on his heels towards the desk again, resisting the urge to take a bite of his sandwiches they looked pretty edible right about now. But that would be too casual to just eat your lunch in front of your class.

_First impressions, first impressions…_

Apparently this girl who he almost sympathized with due to their redhead minority which was to be honest… pretty irresistible if I may say so myself. But back to this girl with a small freckles nose, she was rather persistent in his eyes and still raised her hand.

_What in the world is wrong with this chick?_

" … you're in the wrong-" she was quickly shushed by a girl sat beside her, throwing her hands to her lips and muttering something to the effect of: _"Play along" _or was it _"Play alone" _Hans couldn't really be arsed at this moment to ponder into girlish affairs and issues. Damn schoolgirls and all their teacher crushes and boy problems, make up bags and slumber parties. It made Hans' skin crawl at how stereotypical everything turns out to be in the end. There was always something about school girls that got him on his toes though.

Not in the context of being an overweight diabetic man watching short skirted schoolgirl after school girl after tits in your face schoolgirl type of anime or whatever those crazy kids call it these days but the sophisticated girls with the ponytails and genuine glasses that were used for both trend _and _optical needs. He found that rather sexy in a woman. A smart woman? Sexy?

_Wow am I high or something? _

So of course, he continued his makeshift speech that after a few awkward mutters and pauses, started to flow freely like a fountain from his lips. His words must have been inspiring, beneficial or whatever as he glanced around at a handful of students taking notes.

_Wow they're eating it up! _He thought smugly before turning his attention to his untouched sandwiches. _Don't worry… I'll eat you up too. _

Strangely, everyone was quiet. Hans always thought university life to be loud and plentiful, juice pong at each corner, sex, drugs, crazy kids, sex, study, teachers, loud noises… more sex. And no, no. Don't be silly, that wasn't why he came or at least why he convinced himself to come.

He's here to get some money so he can launch out of his crappy apartment into a respectable penthouse where girls would actually want to sit down, have a drink, have a nice friendly chat, maybe talk about walk in the park or sunsets on the beach and then screw. Most probably…

Hans nodded his head with a lewd smile at his imagination before realising, _I still have this class to conquer! Ah…_

"Which brings us to our next subject… William the conqueror".

Much to his surprise, the lesson continued at an easy and satisfying pace and before he knew it, the bell sounded. Such a high pitched and annoying sound yet so reminiscently reminding Hans of the 'good old days' when he was in uni back in Europe, which actually… wasn't that long ago.

"Hmm… fancy that" Hans said aloud, figuring that the class would have drained out swiftly by now to their next lesson or whatever affairs they were caught in. Unfortunately for him, two students stayed for the extra mile.

A girl who he recognised as the one who had covered her friend's mouth, began sternly tapping Hans on the shoulder, her eyebrows arched and her face scowling.

"Can I help?" He asked the girl who had hazel green eyes and waist-length blonde hair.

_Another spoilt Princess… _Hans sighed in his mind.

"That lecture was terrible, are you even a teacher?!" She growled. It was pretty funny actually. Hans predicted she may be twenty or so yet she was so small and frail, her tiny fists looked like a butterfly might flutter from her palm, not a whopping punch or whatever she was planning.

"Why yes I am, history teacher must I remind you but like I said, _you're _the _expert, _not I" Hans grinned a sidewards grin, glaring at his sandwiches with hungry puckered lips.

"All that stuff you said about the natives was incredibly out of line" the blonde huffed.

"No, no, it was all truth, now if you'd excuse me…" He turned towards his little green packed lunch box and contemplated opening the lid until he heard mutter in the doorway.

_Can't a man eat his fucking sandwiches in peace?!_

The girl with blue eyes and cinnamon-coloured hair was directing her friend slowly out of the large open doors.

"Calm down, Punzie…" she cooed quietly, her arm draped around this… _Punzie's _shoulder.

"Oh… if I had a frying pan right now… it's like he doesn't value education and-" The girls voice was cut off when the freckled one closed the door politely, waving nervously before slipping back inside the classroom, Hans not even noticing as she bounced towards him with a wide grin plastered across her lips.

When he finally caught sight of her, he had half a cheese and pickle sandwich hanging limply from his mouth, crumbs rolling down his chin obscurely and his eyes wide, sending her a look of _"It's not what you think it is". _Damn… This felt awkward, like a wife had just walked in on her husband with another woman, that husband being a character Hans just hallucinated for himself that second.

He decided to voice his opinion, chick-flick movie style.

"It's not what it looks like…" Hans swallowed along with his long-awaited and anticipated lunch. The girl put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Oh it's _exactly _what it looks like" she reached for the other sandwich and took a bite. "Cheese and pickle" she decided before placing it back down in his green tub.

Hans eyed the bite through the bread sheepishly and creaked his neck left slightly, both of them hearing that expected click of muscles.

"Sure eat my lunch but at least have the decency to finish it" he smirked sarcastically, turning his face away from her. She raised her eyebrows for a mere second before following through with his rhetorical request and munching through that pickle and cheese sandwich.

"Ha, you're a funny guy" she murmured, debatably returning his sarcasm.

"And you are…?"

"Anna Arendelle, nice to meet you" she held out her hand for him to take and he gingerly shook it for probably longer than necessary, but she didn't seem to mind and when they finally let go, she smiled sweetly at him, standing straight.

"Just to tell you because I was trying to in the lesson... this is the literature class, room 340" she informed him quietly, causing him to almost choke on his remaining lunch.

"Wait, what?"

"Thanks for the sandwich!" Anna called out before disappearing out of the tall doors.

The news didn't exactly wash over Hans pleasantly.

"Fuck".


	2. Comfort Eating

**Chapter Two**

Comfort Eating

* * *

So. It's the next day after the tragic discovery that Hans had made, finding that he was actually, teaching the wrong class. So where was the real professor then? And um, do bells go off in universities? I don't think they do but apparently so in this topsy turvy world.

Unlike yesterday though, Sunny Jim finally decided to show his face in the sky, his light glittering over the puddles that were now exposed to evaporation. Unfortunately, Hans' dignity evaporated with them until there was barely any left. If not none.

He sat drearily by himself at a table in a coffee shop off campus, so hopefully no one in the university would see him and the glum grey clouds he felt bob above his head that were very almost visible to those around. It was definitely dark and humiliated energy that orbited his tired, tearful eyes as he lay his head upon the table, the smell of warm tea being the only sensation that stopped him from crying like a wuss.

Basically, the news spread around campus like wildfire. The news of Hans' embarrassing lecture and apparently _wrong _lecture that is. His returned rudeness to the _Punzie _girl who was actually to his new knowledge named Rapunzel Corona, set her off in an angry fit with a megaphone, some protest signs and a petition to get Hans fired named 'The Anti-Westerguard Petition'. For some reason, no girls signed the petition. That made him a little bit happy at least. Though to boost his ego...

It also turns out that the original professor was off sick and the supply teacher never came. The rumors say that their professor drowned in confined air and the supply teacher was too busy flushing him down the toilet. If that made any sense. It all smelled a bit fishy… But he was a _history_ teacher so what the fuck does he know?

"Would you like anything else, sir?" A waitress asked as she clip-clopped towards him with ridiculous pencil heels and a notebook in her hand. _"I'd like a new first day" _was what Hans was tempted to say. Instead, he decided to order something a little more appetizing.

"I'll have your finest and largest chocolate fondue…" Hans moaned. Pause.

"That will take a good two hours…" The waitress said, raising one eyebrow into the air and pouting slightly, as if she didn't want him to spend his last pleasure money here? Hmm. "I'll still be here then" Hans sighed lightly. The waitress scribbled down some notes and Hans wouldn't be too surprised if she wrote: _The low-life loser wants some chocolate. _He kind of felt that way anyway.

Across the other side of the calm cafe sat Anna Arendelle (Remember this one?) and her older sister, equally as beautiful, Elsa Arendelle. (Formally known across campus as Ms. Arendelle). The two sisters sat peacefully, quietly slurping sweet tea and coffee. Anna cleared her throat before opening her mouth to speak. Something or rather _someone _had been playing at her mind since she first spied them sat alone as she walked in.

"Hey Elsa… should we do something about him?" The redhead asked, gesturing her gaze towards Hans who was to everyone's knowledge, slumped over his table glumly. She'd been eyeing him for a while now, contemplating whether in his state, finally going up to say hi would be a good move. Probably not.

Elsa cocked one perfectly-plucked eyebrow into the air from behind the newspaper she was quietly buried in, her eyes piercingly blue even behind her thick black glasses. "Come again?" Elsa finally said, cautiously staring at Anna who was otherwise occupied with sending hope and happiness via eye contact towards Hans who was with no surprise, turned away.

When the blonde woman of twenty-one received no reply, she gradually set her attention onto Hans' depressing figure and held back a chuckle which in term, ended up a throat-snort. Damn, how unladylike.

You see, Elsa was also a teacher at Arendelle's university. A _music _teacher to be precise, also dabbling in the line of theatre work. Which she enjoyed quite a lot. All teachers also gossiped behind staffroom doors about Hans' slip up. It was rather hilarious in her eyes. Though Anna's eyes were blazing with annoyance as she glared at her older "mature" sister with no trace of empathy.

"Don't be so cold" Anna hissed, angrily forking into her chocolate cake and shoveling it into her mouth, rather boyishly just to piss her older sister off. Both the ladies were rather surprised at Anna's tone. Thoughts raced around their minds until shooed away with a nervous giggle.

_Does she really care about that dweeb of a teacher? _

_Do I really care about that gorgeous teacher? _(I think you can guess which thought belongs to which sister).

There was a minute's pause which was peaceful for Elsa, dauntingly painful for Anna who flicked her greeny blue eyes in various different places. To the waitresses and cashiers behind the glass bar top of this bakery cafe, the different students littering the tables and chairs with laptops and cupcakes and so on. _Sweet_.

Anna always took a quiet situation wrongly and it became awkward. For Elsa, not so; as you learn to build an immunity to uncomfortable silence in a long quiet childhood and of course, just the ritual of becoming a teacher and finding out about _that _world. Teachers were _meant _to be awkward. _Sweet_.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge" Anna sighed into her half-full teacup. Elsa swallowed, her mind prepared with possible comebacks or explanations of such.

"I'm a music teacher, that's what I do. A person of the theatre must judge upon one's act".

The temper was building up like an igloo in Anna's glassy orbs and she balled her little hands into fists, punching the chocolate cake slice. She had quite a mean punch, in all honesty.

"He just had a rough day, I wish you and Rapunzel wouldn't be so quick to penalize him for one little mistake. We can't all be _perfection _like _you, _you know" she panted with arched eyebrows. Pause.

Elsa inhaled, clicking her tongue in thought of what to say until very flatly, she opened her mouth to proceed along her words. "Anna, don't play with your food". That was it.

"I'm going to go and talk to him" Anna stated, her words full of confidence. Elsa sighed and picked up her newspaper again, flicking past a few pages before slotting her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "Don't do that, Anna" Elsa groaned tiredly.

"He's my teacher, I should care" Anna argued.

"No, you shouldn't" Elsa sighed, thinking to herself that he was actually Anna's _false _teacher. But she was wise not to correct Anna as it only created a huge bump in the road.

"He's a fellow ginger, don't question the foxes".

Elsa slurped her black coffee as Anna licked the sticky chocolate crumbs off of her knuckles.

"Leave him to recite over his errors" Elsa said quietly. "Please…". No answer.

"Anna… Anna? Anna are you listening I said-" Elsa pulled down the newspaper and tutted loudly, barely bothering to usher and hiss Anna back to their little table. The younger sister was already creeping towards Mr. Westerguard and Elsa couldn't help but wonder why.

When Anna ever returned home from uni, it was always the same reply. _"Okay. It was Okay". _If there was ever a new teacher, they were always _okay. _Anna never showed much interest towards her teachers and in result, Elsa got no exploding and epic feedback. It kept her wondering what her own students would say about her (if they did). Was she an _okay _teacher too?

So anyway. What was so different about this new, poor excuse of a history teacher. Hans Westerguard. Or was it Henry or Harry? Or Hands? Elsa couldn't really remember too well. His name was faded and now Anna was about to pounce on the sad man's shoulders.

_I'll leave you to it then. _The blonde thought, glancing around warily before finding it safe enough to reach forward and snag the remains of Anna's chocolate cake. She wouldn't mind…

Meanwhile, Anna twirled awkwardly towards Hans, getting ready to attempt to make him jump, hoping that his bad mood would physically jump out of him. It was depressing to both her and the other customers in the shop who cast their ghostly eyes upon him.

Unfortunately, Anna was never a quiet type of person. She was loud, bouncy and overall clumsy. Clumsy in the type of adorable way that everyone gets used to and doesn't question because Anna just becomes renowned for her clumsiness. _"Keep clear"_ is her motto.

By now she had began to stir herself some curious attention as eyes bored into her, pushing her closer to tripping over her own two feet. She couldn't tell if they were silently cheering her on for being what she considered to be a 'good student' or telling her to keep clear of the storm she was vastly approaching. And then, she glanced over to Elsa who was feasting upon her chocolate cake slice.

Elsa licked her lips and fingertips before finally catching the attention of Anna as she finally cleaned the little plate. Anna frowned once again at Elsa who awkwardly smiled, and hid her embarrassment behind her bloody newspaper. Sigh. Elsa would never freely admit in public that all she ate was chocolate.

Anna got closer to Hans each second. She arched back slightly, curving her elbows upwards in a grizzly bear pose and was two seconds away from latching her fingers onto his shoulders, hoping to shake him free of his burdens and omens but alas, her efforts were for nothing.

"You got my fondue?" He asked, not moving a single millimetre. Anna swallowed, biting down on her bottom lip. All of a sudden she felt rather nervous, stroking back a loose strand of her hair and giggling quietly though worriedly to herself.

"Um no I just-"

"Then you may leave".

There was a moment of silence as Anna processed his words, he didn't even look over to see who approached him. Was he psychic? Could he also read the future as well as history? But whether he was a psychic or not, Anna laced her lips with a scowl and placed her hands on her hips. _How incredibly rude after I went through all this trouble to care about his wellbeing and cheer him up_ Anna thought as she frowned in his direction.

"I said you may leave" Hans repeated quietly. Anna slumped down on the chair opposite him and bent this way and that to try and catch him in a long gaze but to her dismay, his face was buried deep into his arms like a little kid. She briefly heard Elsa sigh from across the room and shot the older sister a _"shut up I'm busy, you've already eaten my cake, don't disturb me!" _look. That shut her up. For a little while anyway.

"Haven't you gone already? Didn't you hear me when I said-"

"Oh I heard you loud and clear, _sir_".

Hans recognised the voice and suddenly matched a face to it. The girl with a freckled nose and blue eyes… Rapunzel's friend. He recognised the _"Oh…" _loop in her voice when she had confronted him and his pickle sandwich the day before. And then he remembered that she was the one who broke the news to him the day before. The news that he was a stupid idiot and simply just taught the wrong class. Yeah, yeah. He wanted to sob a little then at the terrible yet fresh memories of Monday that stung his mind like green nettles.

Finally after a while of holding back _manly _tears, he lifted his face up to meet Anna's bright orbs. His own eyes took a moment to adjust to the midday sunshine that seeped in an abundance of bright light through the large windows. The light he'd been blocking out for a good hour or two. His lips curved upwards very slightly at the sight of this girl. He didn't know why but she simply had that effect on people as she gazed into his watery eyes. Nothing at all could ruin this single moment…

"Tanya" he breathed, wiping his eyes. Anna frowned slightly and sat upright from her dreamy, slouched position, huffing loudly. "Actually, it's Anna..." she corrected him, only barely annoyed. Hans slapped the side of his head. _Shit! Moment ruined. _"My bad" Hans mumbled, reaching for his warm cup of tea. Much like what Anna had drank not so long ago. She giggled softly.

"Not to be rude or anything, because I _love _female attention but, why are you here?" Hans asked, sitting upright and trying desperately with all his little brave might to forget about the pain of the past for a while. Anna chuckled at his honesty or was it humor? It didn't matter, at least he was smiling again, the way he did when he taught that silly class about the natives. Did he always put on the cockiness just when talking to women?

"You were looking glum, it's bringing us all down" Anna explained, circling her fingertip around the smooth wooden table top.

"Wow, I'm sorry my feelings annoy everyone" Hans replied, his smirk appearing like a lantern in the sky. "It's okay" Anna grinned as if it were an actual apology. "Why are _you _here" she questioned.

"My chocolate fondue…" Hans breathed, glancing towards the waitress who circled the room, a blonde woman with legs that went all the way up. She looked pretty damn fine but that might have just been Hans' blonde hair fetish. Anna chuckled at his response and propped her elbows up against the tabletop, gazing into Hans' emerald eyes in admiration.

"Comfort eating, huh?" She grinned faintly. "You must be a trooper". That made Hans grin right back as he lifted his arms and flexed his biceps ever so slightly. "Oh I am" he smirked to himself more than Anna who blushed slightly even though Hans missed it.

When he finally looked towards her, her eyes were in a deep conversation with another woman across the cafe, sat at the window and shaking her head towards Anna in a disappointed motion. Hans stared at her for a minute, as he often liked to stare at beautiful people. The bright sunlight behind encased the woman's figure like an angelic silhouette and the only thing Hans could do was think to himself. _Who in Heaven is that?! _

The dumbfounded teacher, reached up and ran his hand over his chin just to make sure it wasn't hanging down in amazement. He seemed to recall now that he couldn't hear anything and tried desperately not to blink the moment away but one sweet voice pulled him out of his lovestruck (or whatever it was) daze.

"Sir!" Anna yelped for the fifth time, waving her small hand in front of him. Hans cleared his throat, licking his lips and shaking his head free of the deep circling thoughts. What in the actual Hell?

Slowly, Hans rotated his gaze onto Anna. The woman and Anna shared a certain energy. It wasn't grace or composure because Anna definitely lacked that but the glossiness of their eyes perhaps or the significant sweet of their small noses or maybe the effect they had on people, always bringing a smile to other people's faces…

"Please" Hans smiled. "Call me _Hans_".

Anna frowned slightly, barely able to contain her excitement as if it was attempting to break through her like an overflowing china pot. "Can I really call you that?" Anna asked in a small voice whilst shyly taping the pads of her fingers against each other. Hans leant back in his chair, facing the ceiling, ready to fall into a daydream.

"Sure, why not? It is my name after all…" Hans replied.

"But it's kind of the rules to call you sir or… Mr. Westerguard" Anna sighed.

"Who says? That Weselton boffin?"

"No but-"

"Look Anna, call me Mr. Westergard or sir, whatever you want but I think my first name is too gorgeous to get left out to be honest…"

Anna blushed once again, grinning like a fool at the sound of her name rolling like a melodic song from his appetizing lips. Yes… _Hans _was a pretty gorgeous name after all. She would have scolded him a little though for being so vain if it wasn't for her caring nature to step lightly around him due to his little slip-up yesterday. Perhaps he'd like it the same way she did if she addressed him by his name… Yes maybe.

"Anna, we're going. You have a maths class in fourteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds" called a voice from the cafe's entrance. Anna sighed, she really didn't get enough time to speak to Hans…

Elsa had been calling her, waiting patiently by the door though taping her watch several times to remind Anna that she wasn't going to be late today like she usually was. Anna got to her feet slowly, in a mournful, droopy manner and Hans opened his eyes in confusement.

"I've got to go…" Anna sighed.

"Aw, why? I enjoy your company" Hans replied with a grin and Anna was literally confused as to whether he enjoyed their time together or was just being sarcastic. She shook the thought away and tilted her head with a smile.

"My sister's waiting for me, I have to go or I'll get _detention _back at home" Anna giggled slightly. Hans sat bolt-upright, glancing towards Elsa and then back at Anna. Back and forth, back and forth. "S-sister?" He stuttered, still comparing the two. Anna perked one thin eyebrow into the air, staring her handsome teacher up and down once again.

"Yes… I have to go. I'll see you hopefully... tomorrow?" Anna smiled hopefully.

Hans sheepishly bit his lip and drummed his hand against the wood of the table. Would he really go into work tomorrow? Was he still too embarrassed to face the crowd? Thoughts played at his mind terribly. By now, most of the students would have figured that Hans was more of a shy hermit than a big crawling crab that loves attention. They'd laugh at him both the students _and _teachers and Hans was a very serious man (if not a very serious teacher) and didn't take a liking to becoming a clown people could laugh at. But if he chickened out at home… his reputation would be down the toilet forever. Goodbye first impressions… Goodbye sexy apartment… Goodbye lovely blondes in his bed…

He clenched his jaw tightly together until his eyes started watering._Time to be a man, Hans…. Get your cute little ass in that university, ignore the haters and do what you do best. Teach sexy history. _Is what he told himself…

Hans then smiled, facing Anna with a shining glow in his expression. "Sure kid" he said happily "I'll be there tomorrow". Anna's face then lit up like the fourth of July and she bounced on her tiptoes until Hans' surprised look caused her to float back down to the reality of the floor and drift towards Elsa.

"Okay, bye, I'll see you then! And ah-" Anna continued to babble before walking backwards into a chair.

"Thirteen minutes, seven seconds!" Elsa called impatiently.

"Bye!"

Hans lifted his hand limply, waggling his fingers slowly. "Bye…". And so our wonderful teacher ate his chocolate fondue alone and decided to plan the next day. Which means he planned nothing at all besides to stay o his one and only rule: be _awesome_.

* * *

**A/N:**** Just got over a major brain fart (writer's block) and here's your next chapter! Sorry it's late...**

**So I thought I'd introduce Elsa early. She won't become a main character until chapter 4 or 5 though like I said before. Anyway, good chapter? Yay nay? I'm thinking of rating this M. Nothing descriptive, just A LOT of limes because I've come to realise, this is going to get pretty suggestive. Probably no lemons though (unless you want some?). ****Reviews are very much appreciated! :)**

**~MaliJo x**


End file.
